


Off the List

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional triggers, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Cartman observed him and smiled a dark smile; one that seemed to have meaning that had been there for a coon’s age. “I have a bed with your name on it, Broflovski.” He said with a grin. “I won’t stop until you are chained to it.





	Off the List

**Author's Note:**

> This is leading up to the events of Revenge.

For some time, Kyle had been under direction to not go anywhere without someone to accompany him. After being harassed for nearly a month by Cartman via unknown numbers, Kyle’s boyfriend and close friends had decided it was in his best interest to not go anywhere without some sort of supervision. Cartman was a psychopath and there was no telling what he would be willing to do. With Stan being a new police officer of the Denver Police station, Stan was under the impression that he knew what was best for Kyle. Kyle almost found it amusing that Stan reminded him so much of Randy but this was never to be spoken of out loud. Stan probably would have screeched like a velociraptor if those words were to ever leave Kyle’s lips. Either way, Kyle hated being told what he could and could not do. He wasn’t really a rebel, but he was an adult now, and he believed he could handle himself. _Let fucking Cartman come near him and see what happens._ He was never afraid of Cartman and he was never afraid to put his foot down when he deemed it necessary. He wasn’t a pussy and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to let some bigoted fat-ass keep him inside his house. 

So, Kyle went to the store to get some groceries. He wasn’t going to be gone long. He had a piece of paper with scrawled handwriting on it and he had just marked another item off the list. He had his ear buds in and jammed to some song with a good beat. He didn’t hear hardly any of the hustle and bustle that surrounded him in the store. It was pleasant to get out of the damn house, honestly, even if it was a little chilly in the refrigerated area of the store. He enjoyed himself and smiled lightly as he looked through the list he made, trying to decipher his own chicken scratch. His phone rang in his ear and he immediately recoiled when he saw Stan’s name across the screen. Heat came across his ears and cheeks as he answered it. “Dude, I’m just at the store getting a few things; don’t freak out.” He said abruptly, knowing full well that it was the reason Stan was calling. What he didn’t know was that Stan had received a mysterious text message with just a picture of Kyle enjoying himself at the store, listening to music with his ear buds in, holding a gallon of milk.

On the other end of the phone, Kyle could hear Stan pacing back and forth. “Dude, fuck the groceries. Just get out of the store.” He told his boyfriend. “Meet me somewhere but get out of the fuckin’ store.” His voice was shaky, pissed off from the mystery picture. Rustling from what sounded like a windbreaker could be heard through the speaker of the phone. “Actually, what store are you at? I’ll just come get you. I can take my squad car.”

Kyle blinked a few times, caught off guard by Stan’s unsettled voice. His red brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m just at that store on Grand. I’m literally blocks away, dude. What’s going on?” He asked as he began to glance around the store. He looked over his shoulder as he began to push his cart forward. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and felt the basket bump into something solid. When he snapped his head around, it wasn’t a something, it was an unfortunately familiar someone.

“Cartman?” Kyle asked belligerently as he head tilted, looking at the bigger man in front of him. Cartman watched Kyle through angry brown eyes.

“That’s right.” He said gritting his teeth, “I finally found you, you stupid Jew.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t trying to hide, Fat-ass.” He continued to hear movement on the other end of his phone call with Stan. Kyle felt his face start flush with anger, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the cart tightly.

“Dude, I’m coming, okay? Just stay on the phone with me. Don’t hang up!” Stan said, voice bouncing with what Kyle could only assume was worry as Stan began to rush towards his squad car.

“What the fuck, Cartman? Why are you harassing me?” Kyle irately removed one ear bud from his ear so he could hear what Cartman had to say.

Cartman just smiled, reaching for the basket and tangled his fingers through the metal bars. “Well, if you must know, Kyel.” He put emphasis on saying Kyle’s name incorrectly which only offended Kyle more. “I, honestly, just wanted to see you.”

Kyle blinked a few times, watching Cartman with wary green eyes. “You are kidding right? All that shit you said…that’s all bullshit, right?”

Cartman shook his head as he glanced down at the floor. He suddenly looked so goddamn vulnerable. “Nah. I knew it junior year, brah.”

A dizzying, queasy feeling washed over Kyle. The sudden need to sit down was palpable. Kyle’s face felt like it was switching between red and green in color. He could have been a fucking Christmas ornament. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch Cartman in the face or hurl. He blinked a few times, trying to keep himself standing. “Dude, you ragged on me all the fucking time! How was I supposed to know? You have always been a fucking asshole! Maybe if you would have been nice to me, maybe then…”

Laughing boisterously, Cartman interrupted Kyle. “Brah, I was nice to you! Don’t you remember the few weeks after you were pissed at Stan for almost drunk fucking you then leaving you for that ho, Wendy? I remember. I remember how upset you were about it.” Cartman’s grip loosened a bit on the cart as he reminisced but his fingers remained tangled between the metal bars. “I recall seeing you that night, Kyel. I saw how fucking beautiful you looked that night but it was with fucking Stan. It should have been me.”

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Stan came running up to stand at the center of the shopping cart. Stan was still in his black uniform, badge shining against the florescent lights in the store. Kyle couldn’t remember Stan hanging up his phone.

“I don’t know what you want with Kyle, Cartman, but back the fuck up.”

Cartman stared at Stan and shook his head, “You back the fuck up, brah. I’m fucking talking here.” He looked back at Kyle and grinned. His chubby cheeks met his eyes. “Kyel, I saw everything that night. How you looked so wantonly at Stan and all I could think was how jealous I was that it wasn’t me you were ogling at.” He said softly. “Then Stan and Wendy broke up, we graduated, and he went out and started fucking Kenny while Kenny worked at that strip club in Denver.” He glared hatefully at Stan. “Then he left, fucking abandoned you, and I tried my fucking hardest to make you feel better while this cunt was gone. You turned me away at every chance.” Cartman’s voice was eerily calm as he spoke. Anger, though, was evident in his chocolate brown eyes. His grip on the basket became tighter, knuckles becoming white.

Kyle blinked a few times, watching Cartman in almost awe. “Cartman, I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. He placed his hands up in the air, palms facing out towards Cartman. “I truly didn’t know.”

“Of fucking course you didn’t notice. You were too busy thinking of this self-centered asshole.” Cartman scoffed as he gestured towards Stan. “Which is why I think you deserve everything that’s coming your way.”

Kyle lifted an eyebrow, “What do you have planned?”

Cartman observed him and smiled a dark smile; one that seemed to have meaning that had been there for a coon’s age. “I have a bed with your name on it, Broflovski.” He said with a grin. “I won’t stop until you are chained to it.”

Watching Cartman, Stanley sighed as shook his head and looked to Kyle. “Come on, we can get groceries later.” He said, reaching out to grab Kyle’s right hand to bring it down, trying to hold it in some semblance of comfort. “You don’t have to sit here and hear him threaten you.” Stan turned his attention to Cartman. “If I were you, I’d steer clear of Kyle.” His ocean blue eyes surveyed Cartman carefully as the fat-ass removed his hands from the cart.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Stan. I was addressing Kyel. Please see your way out of this conversation.” Cartman maneuvered his hands in a small circle as he talked. He smiled at Stan before turning his attention back to Kyle. Cartman placed his hands back to the cart. “It’ll be a very romantic night, Kyel.” He said, almost sickeningly sweet. “You’ll be surrounded by candles and I’ll make sure to please you,” He scowled at Stan again, “Unlike this pussy.”

Mortified, Kyle’s face had finally decided on a pale white for its color. He was embarrassed as fuck. People just stood around, crowded him, watching these three people argue. He swallowed bile that ascended in his throat. “Cartman, after what you did to Butters, I don’t think you deserve any sort of pleasure. You don’t deserve happiness. You’re fucking heartless. I can’t believe that you say you love me. I just can’t believe it at all. I’m really sorry I didn’t see it but I don’t think any of it is true.” He stared blankly. He backed away from the shopping cart and began to make his way through the crowd of people. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Cartman’s pudgy face turned bright red. “FUCK YOU KYEL! I’LL TAKE YOU BY FUCKING FORCE THEN! I’LL FUCKING SHOW YOU! I’LL FUCKING MAKE YOU LOVE ME!” He screamed on the top of his lungs, shaking the basket as he did so. His face was completely full of rage.

Kyle snatched his green hat off his head and put it over his mouth as he ran to the front of the store. He rushed to the bathroom, trying not to throw up. He threw his hat onto the bathroom counter and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with freezing cold water. “Fuck.” He said as he gritted his teeth in fury.

Stan watched Kyle run off and then turned, angrily, to face Cartman. “That sounds like a threat,” He said, in attempts to maintain a cool composure. He was pissed. He wanted to go check on Kyle. He wanted to fuck Cartman up so badly that even Liane wouldn’t recognize him. Stan was so unsure what to do so he pointed to the Denver Policy badge that sat on his chest. “You come near him after a mass witness threat like that; I’ll be forced to arrest you with intent to harm another civilian.” He said bluntly.

Cartman turned his attention to Stan and scowled. “Stan, shut the fuck up. Your kiddy badge doesn’t mean shit.” He said as he turned his back to Stan and began to walk off. A smirk crossed his lips and he turned around to face Stanley after taking a few steps away. “You don’t even fucking know, Stan. You. Don’t. Even. Fucking. Know.” Cartman paused between each word. He chuckled, turning his back to Stan again as if to give him the biggest ‘fuck you’ he could think of.


End file.
